


The Best Surprise Ever:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Kono/Steve Collection: [11]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s08e24 Ka Lala Kaukonakona Haki 'Ole I Ka Pa A Ka Makani Kona, Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Moving Out, Post-Episode: s08e24 Ka Lala Kaukonakona Haki 'Ole I Ka Pa A Ka Makani Kona, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Rescue, Rescue Missions, Sad, Sadstuck, Welcome Back/Welcome Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 19:31:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15647472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Kono comes home & surprises Steve, He welcomes her back, What does he do?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy!!!!*





	The Best Surprise Ever:

*Summary: Kono comes home & surprises Steve, He welcomes her back, What does he do?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series, Read & Enjoy!!!!*

 

Officer Kono Kalakaua was glad to be coming home to Hawaii, She was glad that the sex trafficking ring was done, & over with. She missed her lover, Commander Steve McGarrett, over nearly a year, She can’t wait to be in his arms again.

 

Meanwhile, Steve was settling in after being back after rescuing Joe, & telling Junior not to rush on moving out. As soon as he left, Cause he is meeting friends, The Five-O Commander said with a smile, “Just you & me, Boy”, He said to his dog, Eddie. the Who barked in response happily.

 

Kono got home, She saw Steve, Her breath was taken away, **“He ** _is_** more handsome than ever”** , she thought to herself. Then, She went over to him, & he was surprised to see her, & they rushed over to each other, & kissed passionately.

 

“The best surprise ever”, The Hunky Brunette said, & the former surfing pro agreed, & they followed Eddie back to the house. They updated each other on what happened in the past year. “I am so glad that you are home, Beautiful”, Steve said, & he told her what he went through with Joe.

 

“I am glad that you are home too, Steve”, Kono said, as they shared another kiss, They cuddled & snuggled in the hammock. They just enjoyed the silence, til they fell asleep.

 

*Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
